Revealing Oneshots
by CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide
Summary: This is a bunch of oneshots that reveal Danny. Now Up: The Funeral
1. Dreams And Tacos

**Hello! This is Revealing Oneshots! I try to think of as many FF where Danny gets revealed to anyone in the DP universe. I think there are not enough revealing fics, so here you go!**

**I take requests. So send me your ideas, and they will appear here!**

**Warning. This is the most random oneshot I have ever written.**

Danny awoke after a bad dream. His parents found out his secret. He remembered something that Sam had said once.

"_Be careful Danny. Dreams have a way of coming true."_

He shook it off. Besides, what were the chances of them finding out by tacos?

He went back to sleep, unaware out how dreams can reveal the strangest things.

He woke up the next morning, after having that dream again. He dressed, and went down stairs to see what Mom was cooking. He climbed down the stairs.

"Morning Sweetie!" The table was full, of tacos in different size and color boxes.

"Mom? Why is the table covered in tacos?"

"Because the P.T.A is having Taco Night! And your father volunteered _me _to make them."

"Great. Did you make one for me?"

"Yes I did. 1 taco with cheese, pickles, meat and salsa is right over there." Danny looked over, to a box with his name on it."

"I'll be right back, Sweetie. I just have to check on something in the lab."

Danny walked around in amazement, as the greatness of how many tacos his mom had made sunk in. He was about to take a bite of his taco when his ghost sense went off.

"Oh no. Here! Now?" The Box Ghost, feared by (not) anyone floated through the floor, obviously coming from the Ghost Portal. Followed by Lunch Lady.

"Beware! For your mother has given me the ultimate weapon. Tacos."

"In a box!" The Lunch Lady finished.

"I don't have time for this! My mom will be here, speaking of which, how did she not notice you guys coming out of the Ghost Portal?"

"No one was in the lab of which you speak when we arrived!"

"Ok, well. I don't have time for this." He changed, and lunged for the Fenton Emergency Thermos Disposer that was in every room in the house. None of them actually worked, but Danny could. **((Why could he anyway?))**

The tacos started to glow green, as did the boxes. Even his taco!

"No! You do not touch my taco!" He lunged for it, just as the taco floated along with the other tacos to The Lunch Lady.

"Do you know how often we have tacos? Never! And you just took it from me! You are so going to pay!"

The Box Ghost made the Boxes fly over towards Danny, but he just phased.

"Even when there's two of you, it's still too easy!" He fired a weak ectobeam, sending Boxy flying into the wall.

"You do not hurt my husband!"

"Ew. Gross. How did I see that coming?" The Lunch Lady was surrounded by tacos, becoming the gross meat monster.

"Uh, you're still a ghost." Danny fired the thermos, capturing both ghosts with ease.

He changed back. "How am I going to explain this mess to Mom?" As tacos littered the kitchen floor.

"I don't think you'll have to." Danny turned to see his mom, with an ecto weapon, standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Since they came out of The Portal. The alarm went off, and I rushed upstairs to check on you. But you don't seem to need it."

"Yeah. Sorry about the tacos."

"You have to help me make more."

"Fine."

"It will take less time, as I have memorized the recipe and you'll be helping. But I have a few questions for you."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"How did you get those powers?"

"The portal accident. It made me half ghost."

"But, that was over 3 months ago! And you didn't tell us?"

"No, I was afraid. With the whole "Dissect you molecule by molecule" I was to scared."

"Who else knows?"

"Sam and Tucker were there when it happened. Jazz figured out later."

"So my two children and their two friends were keeping this secret from us?"

"Yes." He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"What powers do you have?"  
"Basic ghost powers. Like invisibility, intangibility, ectobeams, and flight. And not basic ghost powers, like Ice and my Ghostly Wail."

"I want a full examination when we're done. I can't have my baby becoming unstable now can I?"

"No painful experiments?"

"No painful experiments."

**The lesson to everyone. Dreams are really weird. And they can be true.**

**Zandaya had a dream her pen ran out of ink. She woke up, and wrote it down in her dream journal. Her pen ran out of ink!**


	2. Attack Of Randomnista

**Hello! This is Revealing Oneshots! I try to think of as many FF where Danny gets revealed to anyone in the DP universe. I think there are not enough revealing fics, so here you go!**

**I will do many ones. ETC Parents are OK with it. Parents are not ok. Valerie. Sam's parents. You get it?**

**I take requests. So send me your ideas, and they will appear here!**

**All stories are up for adoption. If you want to continue or change it a little bit, that's fine. Just put my name is the summary so I can find it!**

**The first request is by… PhantomFictionLover**

**And she gave me two great ideas. I will use both of them, but here is the first one.**

**I made a Deviantart account!**

**Username is Phantomgirl96**

**Everyone who hates that Nickelodeon canceled DP, read the story on Deviantart (You can find it on my profile). It's called Danny Phantom Superstar (Or Danny Phantom SuperS). It's really good. You must check it out if you hate that Nick Exe. Canceled DP. **

Life was good for Danny Fenton A.K.A Danny Phantom. He was in charge of protecting Amity Park, his hometown, from ghosts. And he did a really good job too.

Danny awoke at three AM, his ghost sense alerting him to danger. He groaned, and changed and floated out the window. He hovered above Fentonworks, wide-awake and alert. His ghost sense went off again, and he still didn't see the ghost. He turned, and saw a purple ghost blink out of existence. Danny smelled smoke, and purple smog enveloped the town.

"This is weird…" He flew over to where the ghost vanished, but it was gone. Danny flew back into the house, changed, and got 3 more hours of sleep before his alarm went off. He climbed out of bed, put on his (trademarked) shirt and jeans, and climbed down the stairs.

"Hello Sweetie! Did you know that purple piñatas live in Cuba?"

"What?"

"I said hello."

_I must have not gotten enough sleep last night. _Danny shook it off as a hallucination, and continued to spoon his soggy cereal into his mouth.

Danny grabbed his backpack, and headed out the door. Lately he had been walking to school with Sam and Tucker, so he walked to the meeting place in between the friend's houses. He waited for a couple of minutes, and eventually both of his trusted buddies and sidekicks appeared.

"Hey Danny! How's it going? I really wanted to be here when the parade went by!"

"Tucker? Are you feeling ok? Sam? Didn't you hear that?"

"What Danny? All I wanted was to get out of the house before the rooster crowed."

"What?" By now Danny was really scared. What was going on?

"Dude, you don't look so good. Like a lama **((Not sure about spelling))** in a desert."

"I'm fine."

"Whatever. Did you fight any ghosts last night? Like a clam-horse?"

"What's a clam-horse?"

"I didn't say clam-horse."

"Um, never mind. Just some ghost who vanished before purple smog appeared."

"I didn't see any purple smog last night. Was it really paperclippy?"

"What?" After receiving strange looks, "Never mind." They walked in silence to Casper High. The trio took their places in Mr. Lancer's class.

Danny zoned out, but his attention was caught when Paulina and Star were talking behind him.

"I know Dash won't go to the Prom with me! He's like a bunch of piranhas eating a cow."

"I'm working on getting Kwan to go with me. Then you and me and double date! Like 8 peas in a sock!"

Danny groaned. Everyone was doing it. Mr. Lancer entered the room.

"Hello Class. Please turn your pages to 367 and read to 400. Until monkeys fly."

This was going to be an interesting day.

After 6 hours of listening to randomness, the school day ended. Danny's ghost sense went off, and Danny and the rest of the school stumbled outside for fresh air and sunshine. Danny ran out to the other side of the building, and changed into his alter ego. He took for the skies, searching for the troublemaker.

He spotted the purple ghost from yesterday night. She was doing something with her hands and the purple smog appeared.

Danny floated down to Sam and Tucker, who were standing in the alley below, with a thermos ready to go.

"Don't you see that purple smog?" It now started to cloud over Amity Park.

"No…" The confused friends said.

"Fine I'll deal with it myself." He flew over, invisible, to the ghost.

"You shall never stop me, Danny Phantom."

"Another ghost who knows my name. What are you doing and what's that purple smog?"

"I am Randomnista, the Ghost Of Randomness. This is my Random Gas. It affects humans, causing extreme randomness."

"And I'm not effected because I'm half ghost! That makes so much sense!"

"Yes, you have ruined my plans. Now I must make your life miserable."

The purple smog flew over the town, enveloping the people below."

They stopped, and somehow his parents appeared.

The people, except his parents, lined up and started to sing.

"It started when an alien device did what it did. It stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. Now he's got superpowers he's no ordinary kid, he's Ben 10!"

The purple ghost faceplamed. "Sorry, wrong song."

"That's weird."

The mind controlled people below started again.

"_He's a Phantom Phantom_. Yo Danny Fenton was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine. It's designed to view, a world unseen, _He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom."_

"Are they talking about The Fenton Portal?" Maddie asked, confused.

"I don't care! It's a great theme song!" Jack said, rocking to the beat.

"When it didn't quite work his folks did just quit."

"They have to be talking about the Portal!' Maddie said.

The song continued. "And Danny took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash and everything changed! His molecules got all rearranged! _He's a Phantom Phantom!"_

"Oh my, Jack! If this is true, Danny went inside the Portal when it was turned on!"

"When he first woke up, he realized. He had snowy white hair, and glowing green eyes. He could walk through walls and disappear and fly! He's much more unique than the other guys!"

"Jack! Our son's a ghost!"

"It was then what he knew he had to do, he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through. He's here to fight for me and you! _He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom! He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom! He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's… Danny Phantom!"_

The students returned to talking, unaware of what just happened.

Maddie had fainted by now, and Jack was eating fudge.

"Crap. You weren't joking." Danny turned, and the ghost was gone. **((Never to be seen from again.))**

Maddie had awaked by now. She came out of the car, with the Fenton Bazooka.

"Danny! I know you're up there. Come down and I won't have to make you."

Danny floated down to Maddie.

"Now that I see it, you do look identical!" The Fenton Bazooka dropped and forgotten, and Danny Phantom was grabbed and hugged by his Mom.

"Sweetie! I'm so sorry. If you had told us sooner, we wouldn't have to be having this conversation! Why didn't you tell us?"

"You always said you would dissect me molecule by molecule."

"Only if the ghost wasn't our son! What is the term for your, um, condition?"

"I'm a Halfa. Half-ghost Half-human hybrid."

"That's amazing! Are there any others?"  
"My cousin Danielle, and Vlad."

"You mean the Ecto-acne cause the same thing in Vlad?"

"Yes, except he wants me as his son, Dad dead, you as his wife, and he doesn't really care about Jazz."

"Oh that lying, cheating scoundrel!"

Yup, life was good in Amity Park once again.

**I hope this is ok. Send more and I'll write more!**


	3. The Box Ghost And Val

**Hello! This is Revealing Oneshots! I try to think of as many FF where Danny gets revealed to anyone in the DP universe. I think there are not enough revealing fics, so here you go!**

**I will do many ones. ETC Parents are OK with it. Parents are not ok. Valerie. Sam's parents. You get it?**

**I take requests. So send me your ideas, and they will appear here!**

**All stories are up for adoption. If you want to continue or change it a little bit, that's fine. Just put my name is the summary so I can find it!**

**The first request is by… PhantomFictionLover**

**And she gave me two great ideas. I will use both of them, but here is the first one.**

**I made a Deviantart account!**

**Username is Phantomgirl96**

**This is another request by Phantomfictionlover I'm doing them in the order I receive them.**

The Box Ghost was bored. He fled from the Ghost Zone, after he and The Lunch Lady got into an argument. He left The Ghost Zone for Amity Park, home of Danny Phantom. A Halfa who wanted to keep "Amity Park safe" or something.

He always got captured in his stupid little circular device. It was very cramped in there. Well, The Box Ghost was done with being captured. He thought of a brilliant plan. It would take careful planning, and perfect timing.

"I am not the enemy!" It was Fate! Boxy turned around. Phantom knocked right into him, and finagling falling into some boxes. As Phantom stood up, Boxy grabbed the thermos off his waist. He saw the Red Lady (An evil ghost hunter. The Halfa at least let him go back into the Ghost Zone, while she wanted to destroy him) flying towards them. Boxy turned invisible, as Phantom flew back up the face The Red Lady. Boxy threw the thermos as far away as he could.

"I don't want to fight you!"

"What ever you saw, ghost." She readied her ectoweapon.

"BEWARE!" Phantom turned to the sound and got the shot right in his back. Boxy flew away again, hoping The Red Lady didn't hear him.

He fell to the ground, writhing in pain.  
"Any last words, ghost?" Boxy watched as Phantom didn't answer. Boxy saw the blue rings that changed Phantom into the human half.

"That was no fun!" Boxy's job was done, so he headed to the nearest Shipping Store.

"Danny?" Valerie lowered her weapon.

"Hi, Val."

"Get out of him, ghost."

"Valerie! It's me, Danny! Ask me something only I would know!"

She pondered it, "What happened when Danny broke the mirror?"

"From Locker 724 or when I broke the mirror during a ghost fight in my room?"

"Danny? It really is you!"

"Yeah. It is…"

"How did this happen? When?"

"Remember the portal accident? I was exposed to so much ectoplasm, I gained ghost powers."

"But when you were robbing the store, and the mayor! And what about my Dad's job?"  
"I was being control by Freakshow. The mayor was being overshadowed. That IS NOT MY DOG! He found me and liked me and followed me around. He was an guard dog at Axiom Labs. But when they installed the security system, they moved the dogs out. He went back because he left his chew toy behind."

"So my dad lost his job, and I lost all my (Fake) friends because of a stupid dog that wanted his chew toy?" She started to laugh, and so did Danny.

They laughed until they couldn't breathe.

"So you're not going to hunt me anymore?"

"Sure. Who else knows?"

"Vlad, Dani, Sam, Tucker and Jazz."

"Not you're parents?"  
"Nope."

"Hm…"

They sat and talked for hours, sharing stories and tales, until they bid each other night.

**Eh, wasn't my best.**


	4. Dissection

**Hello! This is Revealing Oneshots! I try to think of as many FF where Danny gets revealed to anyone in the DP universe. I think there are not enough revealing fics, so here you go!**

**I will do many ones. ETC Parents are OK with it. Parents are not ok. Valerie. Sam's parents. You get it?**

**I take requests. So send me your ideas, and they will appear here!**

**All stories are up for adoption. If you want to continue or change it a little bit, that's fine. Just put my name is the summary so I can find it!**

**I made a Deviantart account!**

**Username is Phantomgirl96**

**This is rated T for slight blood and cussing.**

**This is my first "Sad" story, what ever you call it. The next one will be where they remove his ghost half. It will be a oneshot and leave a cliffie.**

Danny was screwed. He awoke in a dark room. He remembered falling out of the sky, after fighting with The Box Ghost. His parents were there, but everything was foggy. He must have fallen asleep while fighting! And his parents! Did they take him somewhere? To the Lab? Did he reveal himself? Where was he? He looked down, and figured out 2 things. 1. He was in ghost form, since he could see his white boots. 2. He was in the Lab, with ghost cuffs, keeping him trapped.

_Crap._

He heard something and realized that his parents were coming down the stairs.

The lights turned on, and Maddie and Jack Fenton came down the stairs, with surgical equipment.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Maddie! You don't want to do this! You'll get more out of me if I'm alive!"

"I need to know why you're different." She readied the knockout gas.

"Mom! You don't want to do this!"  
She slapped him. "Don't call me that!"

Danny started to cry.

_Is this how I'm going to die? Dissected by my own parents?_

"Jack! He's crying."

"But ghosts can't cry!"

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Jazz's voice told everyone that she was home.

"Jazz? JAZZ! HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Danny?" Danny heard the sound of a bag dropping on the floor, and someone rushing to the lab's locked door.

"Danny? Are you in there? Why's the door locked? Oh my god! Are you ok?"

"Jazz! Go away! It's Phantom trying to confuse you, and we're finally going to find out why he's so different."

"Phantom! Oh my freaking god! Don't you dare hurt him! If you lay one finger on him!" The doorknob shook.

"Sh**! Danny! Don't worry! I'm going to save you!" Footsteps told Danny that Jazz went to find something to break down the door.

"Mom! Dad! Please stop! It's me Danny! Your own son! Don't hurt me please!"

"Danny is human. You're a ghost."

"I'm not a full ghost. I'm a halfa. Halfa ghost and half human!"

"That's not scientifically possible. Someone can't be alive and dead at the same time." She placed the knock out gas onto Danny's nose, and he was out.

"Danny! I'm coming!" She fired the Fenton Bazooka, punching a hold in the door.

She rushed down stairs to see her Mom with a scalpel, and Danny bleeding ectoplasm from an incision down his chest.

"Get away from him!" She fired the ectoplasm gloop, trapping her two parents against the wall.

"Jazz! Get away from him! He's a monster!"

"Danny! Oh my god. Please wake up. Please be ok!" She rushed over and grabbed the First Aid kit. She wrapped his chest with gauze tape, and the blood continued to flow. She removed the cuffs keeping him to the table, and Danny's familiar glow returned. The blood slowed as his ghost powers returned to use.

"Please be ok. Please be ok." Tears started to fall onto his lifeless body, and the ring appeared. It split, revealing a blooded Danny.

"Oh my god. Jack, Phantom was telling the truth!"

"Phantom? PHANTOM! He's Danny! He's been Danny since the portal accident! He was Danny when he saved us from Freakshow! He has been Danny the entire time! You were just too blinded by hate to see." She sat down, and cried next to her silent brother.

She cried for hours. Upset at the fact that her brother could be dead. (She didn't know it was just knockout gas)

Danny moaned, causing Jazz to jump. She hugged him.

"Jazz? What's wrong?"

"I thought I lost you little brother."

"Why? Wait. Mom and Dad! They were dissecting me! My own parents! Do they know I'm?"  
"Yes, since I rescued you and they are hanging from the wall."

Danny turned to see his parents there, watching him. He stood up, shaking.

"Don't let them hurt me Jazz."  
"I won't. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"I need to call Sam and Tucker." They slowly walked up the stairs, leaving Jack and Maddie to their thoughts.

**I don't know how Jazz would react, but I would cuss if my parents were dissecting my brother!**

**I'm going to leave it as that. This is a oneshot. I am not going to continue it.**

**Review!**


	5. The Death

**Hello! This is Revealing Oneshots! I try to think of as many FF where Danny gets revealed to anyone in the DP universe. I think there are not enough revealing fics, so here you go!**

**I will do many ones. ETC Parents are OK with it. Parents are not ok. Valerie. Sam's parents. You get it?**

**I am not taking any more requests right now, as I spent an hour writing them down last night. So save your ideas, or write them your selves.**

**This is rated for character death. If you're OK with that, read this. If not, it's not my fault.**

**I'm not going to tell you how she figures out DP is DF. Then I won't be able to use that plot later.**

**Short, cause I can't right this while crying, so the shorter the story the less I cry.**

Maddie was shocked. Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton. Her little boy had kept this secret from them since the accident! All those times she was shooting at Phantom, she was shooting at her own son! Maddie was sure that Phantom was controlling her little boy, and she was going to take care of him once and for all.

Danny arrived home from school, after no ghost attacks all day. He set down his backpack with an empty thermos and walked into the kitchen to see his Mom sitting at the table.

"Danny. Sit down." He eyed her, and sat down, unsure what he was in trouble for now.

"Danny. I know you're Phantom." Danny's eyes grew big, and he stood up.

"You're ok with that, right? Mom? Mom!"

"No. Phantom is a menace, and he deserves to be destroyed. He's controlling you Danny." She stood up, and Danny changed.

"No Mom. I'm Phantom! He's not controlling me! I didn't rob those stores! I was being controlled…"

"By Phantom. I know. Get out of my son, Phantom." She fired something, and Danny felt his eyes grow heavy, and he realized a tranquilizer dart hit him.

He closed his eyes, and fell to the floor and changed back.

He awoke on an operating table, with a heart monitor beeping. He looked over and saw the Ghost Gauntlets. 

"No Mom! Think about this! The mayor was being overshadowed!"

"Why did you start to come home later? What about your homework? Your family. Phantom is tricking you, he's making you do all those things. Don't worry sweetie. You'll be free of him soon." She pulled on the gloves. Danny tried to phase, but she had made sure they were ghost proof.

"This won't hurt." She reached the gloves into Danny. He screamed in agony as half of him was being pulled out of him. Maddie closed her eyes, and pulled harder. Danny Phantom was thrown from the boy's body.

"Mom." Green eyes with tears looked at her, and Danny Phantom faded away, destroyed forever.

"Sweetie! Phantom is gone! You won't ever have to worry about his influence anymore!"

She removed the gloves and looked over, the heart monitor was silent. Danny's heart wasn't beeping.

"Danny? Sweetie?" She checked the screen again. No heart beat. She checked his breathing. Nothing.

Daniel James Fenton was dead.

"He must have become unstable without Phantom!" The full force of what she just did hit her. She was so sure Phantom was evil, and yet she killed her own son. What would Jack, Jazz, his friends, the school, the government think?

She sat down on the floor and started to cry.

**"I killed my baby boy."**

**Sad yes. A happy story is next!**


	6. The Robber

**Hello! This is Revealing Oneshots! I try to think of as many FF where Danny gets revealed to anyone in the DP universe. I think there are not enough revealing fics, so here you go!****I will do many ones. ETC Parents are OK with it. Parents are not ok. Valerie. Sam's parents. You get it?**

**I am not taking any more requests right now, as I spent an hour writing them down last night. So save your ideas, or write them your selves.**

**Review and tell a sad one or me if you want a happy one next.**

Danny awoke to someone down stairs moving around. He rushed out of his room. He rushed down stairs. The kitchen light was on, and Danny saw a robber. He was stuffing everything in his knapsack he could. He looked like a ninja, if he wasn't robbing them. Danny looked at the front door, and it was wide open.

_Great, the one day Dad forgets to lock the door, a robber is doing his rounds._

The robber turned and spotted Danny.

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Danny.

"Come here, and if you make one sound, you're dead meat."

_Let's boogie._

Danny put on his "OMG a robber in the house I'm going to pee my pants" scared face. He nodded and walked over to him.

"There's a bunch of stuff in the basement… Woah. Let's hope I don't have to use this, kid." A second robber appeared from the lab, with a knapsack full and a large gun.

"No Mister. I'm a good kid."

The first robber took some rope out and tied Danny to the nearest chair.

"Pete, keep an eye on this kid. I think he's smarter than he's letting on."

_Well DUH._

Pete took the last piece of china and it slipped from his hands. Danny's super sensitive ears picked up someone whispering upstairs.

_"Jack! Wake up! There's robbers downstairs! What about the kids!"_

_"I got the Fenton Anti-creep Stick."_

_"I should take that, honey."_

Danny heard his parents coming down the stairs.

The second robber heard them too. He took a gun, and pointed it upstairs.

"One more move, and I shoot."

The robber motioned them down stairs, and took the Fenton Anti-creep Stick from him.

"Did you really think a bat could protect you?"

"It's The Fenton Anti-Creep Stick!"

"It's a bat."

"With the letter F on it!"

He laughed.

"Jack! They got Danny tied up!"

"Get over there!" The unnamed robber produced more rope, and soon Jack and Maddie were both tied up too.

"It's ok, Sweetie. Mommy will save us."

Danny smiled, and neither noticed the temporary green eyes.

The unnamed robbet returned to going through the bookshelf in the living room.

"Mom. Dad. Please don't freak out."

"What are you talking about, Sweetie? We're tied up, there's nothing you can do."

Danny said nothing, and when the robber's back was turned, he phased through the ropes and into the floor.

Maddie and Jack's eyes grew big, as their son just _phased _through the floor like a ghost!

They heard noises down stairs, and the unnamed robber went down stairs.

Pete ran upstairs screaming like a little girl, dropping the sack and went screaming down the street to who knows where.

The robber backed up, as Danny came up the stairs. He drew the gun, and fired at Danny. Danny phased his chest, and the bullets hit metal down stairs.

"Who are you?"  
"Your worst nightmare." Danny did some fancy moves, ** ((I am not good at fight scenes)) **and soon the robber was down. Danny went and phased his parents through the ropes holding them prisoner.

"Danny! What just happened? Oh my god, those bullets went right through you! And you went through the floor!"

"I'll explain everything once the Police are here."

The sound of a gun cocked, and fired. Danny fell to his knees, as a bullet lodged somewhere in his chest.

"Jack! He's been shot!"

"Oh yeah. He may be good at karate. But no one is good against bullets."

Danny stood up, stopping the blood flow with his hand.

"That's were you're wrong." Danny punched the robber, and he fell to the floor. Danny tied him up.

"Danny! What about the bullet?" Danny phased his skin over his chest. Jack and Maddie looked in amazement at his insides. A rib stopped the bullet, and Danny removed it.

"Mom. Dad. I'm part ghost." Jack then fainted. Maddie watched as she could see the numerous fractures, cracks, and breaks in his ribs. She could see green and red blood circulating around his blood system. He let tangibility return to his chest and handed the bullet over to his Mom.

"How? When?"

"The Portal Accident." They looked up as Jazz walked down the stairs with Bearbert.

"What happened?" She said sleepily.

Danny then fainted. Jazz rushed over to his side.

"What happened?"

"He was shot by the robber."

"I missed us being robbed?"

"Yes Jazz. I have no idea how."

She rushed upstairs and returned with a special First Aid kit. It had ecto-bandaids, special healing ectoplasm, and other things from Frostbite (Maddie didn't know this).

Jazz expertly wrapped him up, and Maddie watched as the bleeding stopped.

"He heals really fast."

"Fudge…" Jack awoke, and looked around.

"I had the strangest dream we were being robbed and Danny was part ghost." He looked over and saw the abandoned bags and the knocked out robber.

"It wasn't a dream…" He fainted again.

Maddie pestered Jazz for answers, but Jazz refused to budge. She wasn't telling, as it was Danny's secret.

Danny soon awoke, as did Jack. He explained everything, from being Danny Phantom to Freakshow. He told them of Amorpho to Walker and everything in between. His parents soon became accustomed to the idea, and they lived in peace and harmony.

*Danny phases into the room, and Jack shoots him thinking he's a ghost*

Well, most of the time.

**There! Review and tell me if you want a happy story or a sad story next.**


	7. The Accident

**Hello! This is Revealing Oneshots! I try to think of as many FF where Danny gets revealed to anyone in the DP universe. I think there are not enough revealing fics, so here you go!**

**I will do many ones. ETC Parents are OK with it. Parents are not ok. Valerie. Sam's parents. You get it?**

**I am not taking any more requests right now, as I spent an hour writing them down last night. So save your ideas, or write them your selves.**

**Sorry about the slow update. Here are the reasons why.**

**We are redoing my room**

**We are fixing the aquariums for frogs**

**We are listing old dance costumes on eBay**

**I'm trying to make Digimon plushies (I'll tell you when I get there)**

**I've had writer's block**

**This computer has been unplugged for a while and Zandaya won't let me use the Internet one.**

**So that's it! Please give me some slack, as I do my best writing when I can.**

**Before Urban Jungle.**

_BOOM WHOSH LARGE EXPLOSION SOUNDS _

Danny rushed down stairs. The stairs to the lab were smoking, and the Fenton Fire Extinguishers weren't working. But the Fenton Lab Door Sealer is. The door to the lab was sealed off.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz? ANYONE?"

_Mom, Dad, and Jazz are down there! I have to do something!_

A large crash sound comes from the lab. His parents and Jazz were working on his birthday present, so Danny wasn't allowed downstairs. So he was banished to upstairs. Obviously something had gone horrible wrong.

Danny banged on the metal door, and burned his skin. "Ow…"

He phased through the door. The stairs were gone, and Danny had to float. He turned intangible and floated over the lab floor that was on fire, looking for his family. He coughed, and in the corner near the Ghost Portal, was his family.

"Jazz!"

"Danny!" She coughed from the smoke.

"Danny you shouldn't have come for us!" His Mom said, worried for everyone.

Danny looked up at the sound of creaking, and the ceiling collapsed. Danny instantly put up an ectoplasm shield.

"Danny! How are you..?" Danny groaned, as he never had to do this is human form. A blue ring appeared around his waist. Maddie and Jack watched in amazement. The ring spilt, changing him into Danny Phantom.

He felt the strength of his ghost half fill his body, and the shield became stronger just as the whole house fell down on top.

The Fentons looked around in amazement of the FentonWorks, or what remained. Danny made the shield stronger, throwing off the pieces of smoking wood away from the shield. He released the shield, and helped his family out of the wreckage.

Maddie hugged Danny, with tears in her eyes.

"Danny!" She was at a lost for words. Her house had been burned down by _her _mistake, and her son saved them. Her son is Danny Phantom! How did she not see that?

"I'm sorry."

**Short, sweet and happy.**

**What do you want next? Happy, or Sad?  
**

**The Ghostly Revolution readers! I have started the sequel, and posted 2 chapters. Please check it out, as I do not believe the emails got sent out!**


	8. The Funeral

**Hello! This is Revealing Oneshots! I try to think of as many FF where Danny gets revealed to anyone in the DP universe. I think there are not enough revealing fics, so here you go!**

**I will do many ones. ETC Parents are OK with it. Parents are not ok. Valerie. Sam's parents. You get it?**

**I am not taking any more requests right now. So save your ideas, or write them your selves.**

**Everyone wanted Sad. So, I'm not in a sad mood. But let's see where this goes…**

**No PP**

"_**Here lies Daniel James Fenton.**_

_**Son of Ghost hunters, died saving people from a fire.**_

_**He will be remembered forever"**_

Everyone in Amity Park had shown up for the Funeral. He was saving people from a large fire, but he died when the building came down with him inside.

"We are gathered here today, to mark the passing of a brave boy. He risked his own life to save numerous others. Sadly, he couldn't protect himself."

Most of Amity Park was crying or dressed in black. No one realized how much of an impact he left on them, until he was gone. The girls who knew him cried the most, even Paulina. She was one of the last ones to make it out, but she didn't make it out scathe free. Most of her hair was burned off, never to grow back again. But it made her realize her true self. Even the boys how knew him looked as though they were ready to cry. It wasn't everyday a boy sacrificed himself to save others.

"Danny. Why did it have to be you? Why didn't I stop you?"

"It wasn't your fault Sam." The town turned to see Danny Phantom, alleged town hero.

"Danny!" Tucker, Sam, and Jazz rushed over and hugged him.

"Jazz? What are you doing? That's Phantom! Not Danny."

"Mom. I'm Danny. I've been Danny the entire time. I was half killed in the portal accident."

"That can't be true! Humans can't be half dead!"

"Yeah Spook! Leave this funeral now before I blast you into smithereens!"

"Ask me something only Danny would know."

Maddie thought for a minute.

"What score did Daniel get on his first test in my class?" Mr. Lancer stepped out of the crowd, dressed in black.

"Which one? History or English?"

"Both."

"89 on History, and 90 on English."

"What's his locker number?" Dash asked.

"567."

"Where was Danny born?" Maddie asked.

"St Jude's Hospital. Room 213, on March 2nd, 1994 at 4:25 AM."

"Danny!" Maddie rushed forward and hugged her only son.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid."

"Well, now you can stay here and fight ghosts with us right?" Jack asked.

"No. I have to make sure Amity Park stays safe from _inside _The Ghost Zone. Clockwork is going to train me, and I have my own lair."

"But that doesn't mean we can't visit you right?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you where my lair is." He winked.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you soon. But I really must be going Clockwork doesn't want me to talk anymore." He started to fade away.

"But Vlad Masters is Vlad Plamius!" He was gone.

**Wisconsin  
**

"This isn't going to be good." He faceplamed, knowing somewhere his secret was out.


	9. Author's Note

**Hello Peeps!**

**I have some good news and BAD news!**

**The good news is, yes! I'm alive!**

**The bad news is...I have severe writer's block and I don't have much time right now. I spent more time on this, and my school has been lacking. So I have to catch up, and then I will continue! (Not that this is my _13th _story or anything)**

**So review! Let me know that I'm not doing this for myself, but for the fans!**

**I have some other Xover ideas floating around in my head, so keep an eye out!**


	10. Its Poll Time! :D

**Its Poll Time! :D**

I need some help in deciding what to do next! :( Be glad I'm still writing! Answer what I should work on next! Vote for up to 3 choices, and I'll do the first three in the order of which gets the most votes. so VOTE!


	11. Note

**Woah. **

**Has it really been half a year or more?**

**Oops. **

**I don't think this will be finished, but I won't delete it. **


End file.
